Forever with you
by CSINYfan6
Summary: My version of season eight. Eric is still missing and Calleigh is trying to hold it together while they search for her boyfriend. Follow the journey they take, the new challenges they face and the strong bond they form.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my CSI: Miami fanfic that I talked about at the end of **

"**Men on a Mission". The season premiere totally inspired this story and although it is kind of sad, I'm still totally in love with the idea.**

**It's going to be dramatic, but I promise it'll get better with time. I have no idea how many chapters this will be. I make no promises! I have other stories, so I have to spread my love around to them all equally(at least I'll try to). **

**This story is similar to my Jason and Sam story "The Life I Love". I said similar, not the same, so be prepared for changes and lots of them. This story is going to be dragged out and could be up to 50 chapters, get ready:] **

…**Enjoy…**

**Chapter One: Drowning in my sorrow**

"Eric!" Calleigh yelled, running through the knee deep water. "Eric!"

"Delko!" Ryan yelled behind her.

Even with dogs, twenty people, and a helicopter, he was still missing.

Calleigh was running fast, faster than any of the other CSI's or even the rescue team.

"Calleigh!" Horatio called after her. "Calleigh, wait for us!"

She didn't listen, she just kept running as fast and hard as she could, looking everywhere for Eric.

______________________________________________________________________

"We all need to split up, we'll cover more ground that way." Horatio instructed, when they finally caught up with Calleigh. "Calleigh and I will go this way. Ryan, you and Natalia go this way." He pointed.

Calleigh had stopped crying hysterically long enough to pull something out of her back pocket. She stared at it, as did the rest of the team. Thinking back to that night, that perfect night, was something she had to do from starting to cry again.

_Flashback:_

"_Hey babe, you ready to eat?" Eric called through the house._

"_Yeah." Calleigh said sitting down at the table. She had just worked a eighteen hour shift and all she could think about was Eric and his amazing cooking._

_He walked into the room, sitting down the casserole and giving her a kiss. The kiss was short and sweet, routine, but loving, like they had been married for years._

_Eric gave her his signature smile, when he sat down right beside her._

"_Good day?" He asked._

"_Better now." She smiled taking a bite of her food._

"_Eh?" He smiled again._

"_Very good, it really does pay off, having a boyfriend who can cook."_

"_I missed you."_

"_We worked together the entire day." Calleigh reminded him._

"_I know, but that's work. It doesn't count."_

"_Really?" She raised her eyebrow._

"_Yeah, because at work I cant do this" He moved closer to her until their lips met. This kiss was very different from the last one. It was harder, more passionate, and defiantly more hotter._

_They separated a little, but not to much. She kissed him on his stubbly cheek and then moved her mouth to his ear._

"_We could eat later." She whispered with a seductive smile._

"_Yeah, I'm not that hungry." Eric said trying to play it cool._

_Their lips were connected once again, every kiss getting harder and harder. They both stood up at the exact same time, still locked at the lips. _

_They made their way back to the bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes behind them. Eric closed the door behind them and laid Calleigh down gently on the bed. _

_They broke apart for a minute to catch their breath. Eric moved a piece of her hair out of her face and smiled._

"_Marry me." He said almost in a whisper._

"_What?" _

"_Marry me." Eric said again._

"_Eric-."_

"_Listen." He said sitting up. "I've thought a lot about this, Calleigh. I know we've only been dating a few months ,but I love you and I want to marry you."_

"_I love you too, Eric." She sat up and took his hand. "My parents have been married thirty-four years and they love each other more than they did back then, that's what I want. I want forever."_

"_I want forever, with you." He looked over at her. "I want to wake up next to you everyday and kiss you goodnight every single night. I want to buy a house we both love and raise a family in it. I want kids that have your beauty and grandchildren we can spoil together. I want you to be my forever, Calleigh." _

_She smiled through the tears running down her face. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. _

"_Yes." She whispered._

Calleigh snapped back into reality, the reality that the things Eric said a couple days ago could all disappear.

She stared at the ring in the palm of her hand. This is what marriage is, for better or worse, for sickness and in health.

Calleigh slid the diamond ring on her finger. "Let's go. Were going to find him."

A/N: I hope you guy enjoyed my first Chapter. I enjoyed writing it, and I think this is one of my favorite purposals of every story I put one in. I was crying over my keyboard writing it, because it was so sweet. I can totally see Eric saying something like that to Calleigh. Thanks for reading and please review.


	2. Author note

**Author's Note:**

**I'm so sorry that I have been M.I.A these past two weeks...**

**My computer has just gotten back to me, it's been in the shop for **

**what feels like two years instead of two weeks. I will try update all my **

**current stories this week, but I make no promises because, the people who fixed**

**my computer deleted all my saved stories in my documents...so I'm a little frazzled.**

**I'll update soon...so sorry for the wait...thanks for being so patient.**

**Hannah.**


End file.
